


Going Slow

by LorraineMarker



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorraineMarker/pseuds/LorraineMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot what plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Slow

  
"Tom," Felix hissed, "someone could walk in." Ignoring his own warning, Felix head tilted his head into Tom's kiss, lips parting to welcome his tongue even as he gave a worried glance at the partitions and curtain separating Tom's office from the rest of the cabinet offices. The kiss was slow, thorough, just a little rough, exactly how Felix liked them. Tom didn't stop until he felt Felix's chest heaving for air.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about." Tom stepped back. With a single fluid movement, he unzipped his pants. "It's not like Gaius stocked his Cabinet with early birds." At six in the morning, Felix and Tom were the only two in _Colonial One's_ cargo hold cum makeshift offices. He was hard; the head leaked heavily leaving a damp spot on his boxers. He pulled out his cock. "I want to take you bent over my desk." He watched Felix closely, staring at the involuntary signs of arousal at his words—nipples hardening to peaks under the dress shirt, the tightening of his jaw and gulp for air. "I want you to come gasping my name and clawing at the desk while I frak you."

"Gods, Tom," he moaned, hips tightening and thrusting in small-uncontrolled movements. His eyes darted back over to the door.

"So you can turn around and pull down your pants." His eyes lingered deliberately over Felix's give-away bulge and he grinned carelessly in a way he knew Felix found irresistible. "Or we could just go over the plans for the water treatment plant."

With one last look at the door, Felix turned around. The sound of his zipper made Tom's belly clench. He stepped behind him, unbuttoning his shirt pulling it open enough for his fingers to reach his nipples. They frakked often enough to keep Felix a little open, so prep wasn't much more than a slop of lube and a soft order to relax as Tom pushed in.

Heat engulfed him. Bending forward, hands still toying with his nipples, hips rolling his cock in deeper, Tom pressed Felix to the desk. "Frakking tight … we frakked last night and the night before … and you're still frakking tight." When he was finally all the way in, he stopped waiting for Felix to relax around him.

"Move."

Slow drove Felix wild, slow made him gasp and cry, made him beg. Slow was perfection. Slow was reserved for nights in bed. Office sex was rare; office sex was stolen hand jobs while kisses swallowed moans; sometimes office sex was a quick blowjob with the recipient choking back ecstatic cries; twice before this office sex was a rough fast frak with Tom's hand covering Felix's mouth so no one could hear. Tom had planned on a quick frak, but he suddenly realized that it really would be hours before anyone bothered to show up. The joint meeting between the Quorum and the Cabinet last night had turned into a mournful, drunken whine over how _hard_ governing was. Ten was the earliest any of them would be awake and sober enough to bother coming in, assuming they didn't just nurse their hangovers with more booze.

Originally, he'd stopped simply to make sure Felix was comfortable, to make sure he was ready, but the realization changed his plans. They could go slow. Tom moved his hands from Felix's nipples circling them instead around his wrists pinning them to the desk. He shifted his upper body to rest comfortably against Felix's back. "Maybe later."

"Tom?"

"We are the only sober, non-hung over government officials on the entire planet. I could stay just like this for hours and no one would ever know." Felix shuddered under him. Tom nuzzled the back of Felix's neck reassuringly. They both had safe words, not just for scenes, for anytime things got too intense. When Felix didn't use his, Tom started speaking a soft litany of how attractive he found Felix, how sexy, how much he enjoyed his body and his wonderful bright mind.

Under him, Felix fell apart. Shuddering gasps shook through his body as Tom's words became dirtier. The coarser his words became the more Felix reacted. His ass tightened trying to milk him. His hips rocked within the tight confines between the desk and Tom's cock. Tom didn't move while he spoke. The first thrust would tip him into rut. If he moved, moved at all, he wouldn't be able to stop. Instead, he channeled the need to frak into his words and the tightening grip around Felix's wrists.

A sob broke at a filthy suggestion involving ropes and a dildo. "Move!" Felix urged ass tight and his entire body trying to force them into movement.

"Now why would I do that?" The words came hoarse with need, too desperate to sound teasing. The impromptu game was nearing an end. Even if Felix could stand more, Tom couldn't.

"Because if you don't gods damned well start frakking me now Gaius will need a new vice-president. Now move your ass!"

"Yes, sir." A wanton groan broke through Tom's attempt at a lighthearted laugh.

Tom moved his hands to Felix's shoulders. Bracing his weight, his hips snapped up and back. Felix wailed at the abrupt thrust. Their cries intertwined with the rhythmic slap of skin. Distantly, Tom heard his name tumbling from Felix's lips and his fists pounding against the desk. The slow frak transformed into a rough, wanton, wild ride. Tom felt his orgasm rushing through his body too fast. He wanted to feel Felix come around him. Wanted it badly enough to fight back his orgasm giving him just a few extra thrusts.

"Come," he demanded, reaching under to stroke his cock roughly.

A final 'Tom' sounded then there were just low-pitched urgent grunts. He was close. Another thrust, another stroke and Felix's fists stopped pounding. Tom glimpsed his hands clenched over the lip of the desk, knuckles white. The wave of Felix's orgasm clamped his body around Tom's cock. He felt the spasms and sticky dampness coated Tom's hand. Felix still gasped for air, hands only just slipping from the desk, when Tom followed him over the edge.

Tom stayed in him after. Collapsed chest to back they panted for air. Tom pushed sweaty curls back to press his lips to Felix's neck, before whispering in his lover's ear, "The president is passed out drunk; his Cabinet and the Quorum is also passed out drunk. There will be no governmental business conducted today, and that thing I told you about with the dildo and the ropes, I so really want to do that."

Felix twisted up to give him the look, the one that meant, _my boyfriend is incorrigible_. However, when he stood up neatening his suit as best he could he gave Tom another look. The one that meant, _and I like him that way,_ and grinned.

  



End file.
